


The Pun That Tony Had Been Waiting To Use For Longer Than He Cared To Admit

by midnightecho



Series: MCU LOLZ!!1! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drabble, Game of Thrones References, Gen, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self-explanatory. I laughed way too much when I thought of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pun That Tony Had Been Waiting To Use For Longer Than He Cared To Admit

Tony had been waiting for Steve to bring him in on this since he first heard about the situation. Nat had given him the file on the Winter Soldier as soon S.H.I.E.L.D. crashed and as soon as he found out what the guy had done, he'd dashed to Sam Wilson's where they were hiding out. (Tony liked Sam. Aside from the fact that he could fly FALCON technology, he was just a generally awesome guy. And Tony liked awesome.)

Nat had tapped into all the security cameras throughout the city and had them up on her laptop, keeping an eye out for any sign of the assassin. Steve was sat worrying at his fingernails as he watched the screens intently.

Within an hour, there he was. The Winter Soldier. Walking down the middle of the road not three blocks from them, waiting. No mask this time; no need for one. Steve inhales sharply, and the room is quiet for a moment.

'Well would you look at that,' Tony says. 'Winter is coming.'

There is a pause where nothing happens, and then Natasha and Sam are sniggering - which quickly develops into full on laughter.

Poor Steve, as usual, can only sit in confusion and wait for them to catch their breath. Tony almost regrets dropping the post-1945 reference in there at the look of innocent bewilderment, but he'd been saving that pun for this exact moment. He just couldn't resist.

'Sorry, man,' Sam amends through his giggles. 'Game if Thrones, put it on your list.'

Steve nods and rummages in his bag, but Tony raises a sceptical eyebrow.

'You have a _list_?'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> AND IT'S EVEN BETTER BECAUSE TONY STARK -> STARKS OF WINTERFELL OKAy it's hilarious.


End file.
